The Woman in black: alternate ending
by Benjamino500
Summary: Arthur Kipps is now living peacefully with his new wife, Stella. Until he receives a letter form Mr Daily. He must return to Eel Marsh House.


**The Woman In Black: Alternate ending. **

My story is almost complete. There is only one last thing left to tell. And that I can scarcely bring myself to write about. I have sat here at my desk, day after day, night after night, a blank sheet of paper before me, unable to lift my pen, trembling and weeping too. I have seen the worry and distress on her face as we have sat together in the late evenings. Now, at last I have summoned up sufficient courage, I will use the very last of my strength that has been so depleted by the reliving of those past horrors, to write the end of the story.

Stella and I returned to London and within six weeks, we had married. We planned a honeymoon, in Vienna. Stella had always wanted to go there; she loved the architecture, the food and the atmosphere. All seemed to be going swimmingly. That was until I received a letter from Mr Daily. At first, I was not at all startled. We spoke frequently, and met occasionally. However, when I opened it and began to read, I realized that this letter was not as jovial as any previous conversations we had had.

"Arthur," it read. "I am sorry to trouble you, but a matter has arisen at Crythin Gifford. Recently, a group of individuals have been trying to exorcise the ghost of Jennet Humphrey, otherwise known as the woman in black. However, she is aware of their intentions, and refuses to appear. The group wish for you to return to Crythin Gifford, (you being the only known man to have encountered her, and not suffered any negative effects) stay there again for as long as it takes her to reappear, then she may be exorcised, and the citizens of crythin may live in peace."

Yours truly, **Samuel Daily**

At first, I was shocked. Speechless, I could not stand and Stella worriedly tried to speak to me. Suddenly, I stood up and ran upstairs. I banged my head and fists violently on the bedroom door before sliding down it, and weeping. Back, they wanted me to go back. I felt a burning anger, coupled with reluctance. This was unfair. Nevertheless, was I being selfish? Was I letting the residents of crythin suffer under a curse that I could lift? I spent the next few days pacing up and down the study. Sweating, and thinking. This was possibly the toughest decision I could ever make. Eventually, I realised that I must go. These innocent people were struggling and suffering. Moreover, it was my duty as a man to stop it. If it was the last thing, I did.

After informing Stella of my decision, we gravely made travel arrangements. I sent a telegram to Mr Daily. Two days later, I set off, back to Crythin Gifford. Travelling there was all too familiar, and I kept the blind shut for most of the journey. On arrival at Crythin Gifford, Mr Daily met me in his motor car.

We travelled to his estate, where after unpacking; I joined Mr and Mrs Daily downstairs for dinner. They told me they had prepared a hamper of provisions for my stay at Eel Marsh. As I was hoping, Mr Daily allowed me to take spider. The local priest had told him that dogs could sense supernatural beings, something of which I was unaware of at the time. After dinner, we sat tentatively by the fire, enjoying a glass of port, as Mr Daily told me about some land or animal he was purchasing. I was too scared and far too tired to listen. I decided to retire to bed. That night, I awoke several times from dark, swirling nightmares.

The next morning, I awoke early. Mr Daily was taking me pheasant shooting, before I left that evening. The shoot did cheer me somewhat, but I felt saddened again by the evening. I met Keckwick and the party outside the house. We began to travel across the causeway. It was exactly as before, dark mist, and horrific silence. As we arrived, I shuddered, and immediately went inside, Followed by spider, and a few, "good lucks" from the crowd of men. I lit a fire in the drawing room, and sat. I began to read, "The hound of the Baskervilles" a Sherlock Holmes story. A genre I held close to my heart. Then, several loud bangs, and the unmistakeable sound of the rocking chair, were heard. Spider jumped up, and I almost yelled for help. The troupes of men were watching through a telescope, from outside the house. When I waved, a priest would begin to bless the house, and remove the spirit of Jennet Humphrey. Almost subconsciously, I picked the book up again. It was covered with the words, "**ITS ME!" **I ran to the window, and waved madly. This confused spider, and she began tilting her head, and barking at me. Then, the house was filled with a most awful shriek, and the woman appeared across the room, she was cloaked, and surrounded by a dim glow. Spider ran like lightning out of the room. I backed up against the fall. Grimacing, and paralysed with fear. But then the sound stopped, I slightly opened my eyes, and saw the figure, appearing to be in some pain. She held her hand to her chest, screamed, and vanished, in a great swirl. I slid down the wall, breathing heavily. I could not stand up, and proceeded to black out. When I awoke, I was in a bed. Had I just experienced a dream? Was I safe? I sat up and realised that I was in Mr Daily's Guest Room. I dressed, and headed downstairs. As I entered the dining room. The party of men and the Daily's sat around the table. They all cheered and held a glass of whiskey up. Even Keckwick was smiling from underneath his wide brimmed cap. "Here's to Arthur!" they shouted. I smiled, realising what had happened last night. "Morning Arthur", said Mr Daily jovially. "How are you feeling?"

"F-f-fine thank you." I stammered.

"You did very well last night Arthur," said Mr Daily. "the ghost has been put to rest, thanks to you. The citizens of Crythin may now live in peace."

"In peace!" cried the party. Now slightly drunkenly.

"Thank you," I said. "But I must return to London, Stella and I am planning a honeymoon to Vienna."

The crowd "ahhh-ed" and I headed back upstairs. Followed by:

"Let us never forget Arthur Kipps, the man who brought peace to Crythin!" followed by, "huzzah!"

I only wish the story could end there, but unfortunately, it does not. the ghost of Jennet Humphrey did not bother the citizens of Crythin Gifford again, but she continued to haunt me. The ghost of Jennet Humphrey was angry that she had been forced from Crythin Gifford. She eventually had her revenge. It occurred several years later. Stella and I had enjoyed our sparkling honeymoon in Vienna, and a year later Stella gave birth to our son, Joseph. One summer, only a few weeks after Josephs first birthday, we attended a fete, ten or so miles outside London. We walked around, proud as any parents. With Joshua holding our hands and taking some unsure steps. All was rosy, and were were enjoying ourselves. One of the many attractions was a pony and trap ride. Little Joseph pointed at the trap. Excitedly waving his arms. However, there was only enough room for two, so Stella and Joseph rode in the trap as I watched. They paced off around the lawn. Joseph as happy as ever. Then, Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. The woman in black. For a few seconds there seemed to be silence and everything was still. The she disappeared. For a moment, I was stunned. Unsure what do do. I shifted my gaze back to the pony and trap. They were driving through a small avenue of trees, but then, she re-appeared, right in front of the pony and trap. The horse was terrified and bolted, the cart swerved, and smashed into a tree. Later that day, they removed Stella's crumpled body from the wreckage. She was unconscious and was taken to hospital. She later died from her injuries. Joseph was killed instantly. His body thrown against a tree. They asked for my story. I have told it. Enough.


End file.
